The invention relates to an externally insulated window mounting in the sidewall frame of a railway passenger carriage such that the frame of the carriage comprises sidewall and post sections, an exchangeable outer skin and in between an insulating material.
A carriage frame with exchangeable outer skin sheets is described in the European patent publication EP-OS No. 0 148 123. These sheets are on the one hand held loosely in grooves by means of spacers, on the other hand releasably mounted on holding fixtures.
Such an arrangement has the advantage that the carriage frame can be fitted with insulation independent of an interior fitting that has to be installed later and this insulation is consequently not subsequently perforated. This way thermal bridging is avoided later. If a minor accident occurs, the actual load-bearing frame of the vehicle is not damaged, only the insulation and the exchangeable protective skin covering it. In such a case only the damaged panels in the outer skin need to be removed and replaced by new panels.
A conventional material such as glass wool for example can be chosen for the insulation. Other stronger materials which can better withstand moderate impacting are however also available. As all of the insulating material is situated outside the passenger compartment, the safety of the passengers is increased should a fire break out.
Finally, the design of the whole carriage frame cam be favorable influenced by the choice of material for the outer skin.
The object of the invention is therefore to develop an externally insulated window mounting which on the one hand suits to the construction EP-OS No. 0 148 123 and on the other hand satisfies the requirements made of the carriage frame.